1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an acoustic wave device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A band pass filter is a core component of communications devices that passes signals only in a certain frequency band among various frequencies to transmit and receive the selected signals.
Representative examples of the band pass filter include a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter, a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filter, and the like.
Generally, in an acoustic wave device, a thin film type device that generates resonance by depositing a piezoelectric dielectric material on a silicon wafer, a semiconductor substrate, and using piezoelectric characteristics thereof is implemented as a filter.
The acoustic wave device has been used in mobile communications devices, small and lightweight filters included in chemical and biological apparatuses, oscillators, resonance elements, acoustic resonance mass sensors, and the like.